


We Will Still be Friends Forever

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Louis, growing up fic, kindergarten through college, there's smut at random intervals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re gonna protect me?" Louis smiles and blushes lightly. "Does that mean we’re going to be friends forever?"</p>
<p>"I like you. I’m going to marry you one day." Niall blushes himself, but beams at her.</p>
<p>Louis giggles and holds out her pinkie. “Promise?”</p>
<p>He hooks his pinky around her smaller one. “Promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Still be Friends Forever

———Kindergarten———

"Mummy, I don’t want to go. What if the other kids don’t like me?" Niall stares at the plastic Action Man lunch pale clutched tightly in his small hands, knuckles turning an off white.

He’s absolutely terrified, he just wants to stay at home with his mum and da or even his older brother. He’s not ready for this and if the way he’s curled in the backseat is anything to go by he might never be.

Maura sighs. “Baby, you’ll be fine. Miss Lloyd is really excited to have you in her class. You’re going to make so many friends, love.”

She pulls up to the school and cuts the engine. “Come on. We need to get you to class so I can get to work.”

"But why do I have to go? Can’t I go to work with you?" The five year old doesn’t want to leave his mum’s side.

The woman sighs and opens the back door, pulling him out to balance him on her hip. “Because you need to go to school so you can get a job.”

"I don’t need a job! I don’t want to go!" Niall feels tears well in his eyes, water brimming around his irises.

She just carries him inside and she can see the Daly’s there dropping off their son. “Look! Darragh is in your class. Oh! And there’s Sean.”

She sets him down once they’re at the classroom door. “You need to go play with your friends so mummy can go to work. I’ll be back as soon as I can to pick you up, okay?”

"No!" Niall wraps his arms around her leg as tight as possible, dropping his lunch in the process. His chest heaves rapidly starting to wet the material of her trousers.

"Niall James, stop it right now. If you make mummy late for work, then mummy can’t leave on time to pick you up." Maura says as she pets at his brunet locks. "Come on now. Pick up your lunch and go play."

Niall doesn’t want to, but he knows that he might get a timeout when he gets home. “Okay.” He drags his brand new trainers across the floor his head hanging between his shoulders as he went.

Louis giggles as she runs around the room. Her mother dropped her off a half an hour ago and now she is causing a terror for the teacher. She isn’t paying attention and she runs straight into Niall. She glares up at him in her red dress. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

Niall startles looking up at the slightly taller girl. He shies away almost immediately his cheeks burning a dusty pink. “I-I’m sorry.”

Louis frowns and extends a hand down to help him up. “I’m Louis and we’re going to be best friends because you need someone to look out for you. You’re a scaredy cat.”

Niall pouts getting back on his feet. “Hey, I’m not a scaredy cat!” He crosses his arms looking up at her head. “I like your bow.”

Louis smiles brightly and grabs her bow, handing it over to the boy. “Here. I don’t like it. Momma said I had to look nice for my first day, but you can keep it so you remember we’re friends.”

Niall gazes at the red satin, running the pad of his thumb over the extremely smooth velvet. “This is pretty! I’ll carry it forever.” He tucks it into his front pocket offering a wide, crooked grin. “Do you want to play with me?”

Louis smiles brightly. “Sure. Wanna play blocks? We can colour if you like that instead.”

"I like blocks. We can build a really big tower!" Niall giggles running off to the corner of the room, lunch box lightly hitting his thigh as he went.

Louis runs after him, giggling and grabbing the blocks and taking them off the shelves. “What’s your favourite colour?”

"Mine is green like a shamrock." He picks up one with an L then put an N on top of it. "L for Louis and N for Niall! I put mine on yours because I’m a boy and boys are ‘sposed to protect girls."

"You’re gonna protect me?" Louis smiles and blushes lightly. "Does that mean we’re going to be friends forever?"

"I like you. I’m going to marry you one day." Niall blushes himself, but beams at her.

Louis giggles and holds out her pinkie. “Promise?”

He hooks his pinky around her smaller one. “Promise.”

———First———

"Stop, Sean!" Louis says as the boy pushes her to the ground of the play yard.

The little boy laughs at her as she stares up at him from the dirt. “Why are you wearing green? Only paddies wear green.”

Niall drops his backpack on the grassy knoll running over to his best friend standing in between them. “Hey! I’m Irish so I guess I’m a paddy!” He glares up at the much taller boy clenching his fists.

Sean frowns at the boy. “If you’re the paddy, then why does she wear the green?”

Louis glares up at the boy. “Maybe I want to be a paddy. Better than being a bloody savage like you.”

"We’re going to get married and she’s wearing green because I’m Irish!" Niall explains his logic helping Louis up, leaning over to dust off her plaid skirt.

The taller boy laughs harshly at that. “Why would she marry you? You can barely protect her.”

Louis fixes her hair bobble and drops Niall’s hand. She quickly curls her hand into a fist a throws it towards Sean’s face.

Niall steps back in surprise watching it go full swing. Slowly he backs away before turning into a full on sprint heading straight for the play tunnel.

Louis quickly follows behind Niall as Sean starts after them. She manages to squeeze into the play tunnel next to Niall as Sean runs straight past their location.

"Why did you take off? We could have taken him together." Louis says as she tries to catch her breath.

Niall has tears spilling down his flushed cheeks hiding it into his folded arms. “I understand if you want to marry someone else.”

Louis frowns and throws her arms around Niall in an attempt to hold him close. “Why would I ever want to marry anyone else?”

"I couldn’t protect you like I’m supposed to. Sean is right." Niall cries into her shoulder feeling so pathetic.

She pulls back and looks at him before leaning in pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Sean doesn’t count as needing protection from. He’s a pussy.”

Niall gasps giggling quietly. “You said a bad word! What does pussy mean?”

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know. Mummy shouted it at my dad as he left the other night. He hasn’t been home since.”

Niall frowns kissing her cheek. “I won’t leave you I promise. I’ll never leave you.”

Louis smiles and curls up against his side. “I know you won’t. That’s why I love you.”

"I love you too!" Niall beams wrapping his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Even if he wouldn’t notice for a while, it felt right.

———Third———

Niall curls up on his small mattress, hands clasped over his small ears. He doesn’t want to hear all the arguing and fighting. Worst of all, Louis is with him listening to this. “I’m sorry, Lou.”

His voice is too quiet with the loud aggressive tones floating from his parents bedroom.

Louis is curled against his chest, eyes shut tight face tucked into the crook of Niall’s neck. “It’s okay. My mummy and daddy used to yell like this too.”

She hates the loud voices, the loud thump of things being thrown. It reminded her of her own family before they fell apart.

Niall wipes at his eyes, his face lighting up. “I know where we can go. Come on before they see us.”

He slips on his vans, glad they didn’t have shoelaces in them. He links their fingers together silently tip toeing through the house.

Louis follows behind the boy slipping out the back door behind her best friend. “Niall, where are we going?”

"I found this really cool place last week when my parents were being mean to each other." He walks across the road from his home making sure to watch for cars.

"I don’t know who built it, but it’s cool." Niall steps on crunchy leaves and eventually steps onto stones across a small river. He finally comes to a large oak tree pointing up to an old wooden tree house nailed to the branches.

Louis’ eyes light up as she sees the rickety structure. “It’s perfect, Niall! This is our house. Every time we need each other, this is where we can find each other.”

Niall smiles over to her like she hung the sun in the sky. “Come on it has a nice view!”

He grabs onto the boards stuck along the base beginning to climb. Finally he pulls himself in watching Louis from over the railing.

Louis follows as best she can, but has trouble climbing the boards. “Give me hand?” She reaches up, smiling at her friend. She trusts him with her life.

"Okay." He grips her slightly smaller hand heaving her up onto the platform. "Isn’t it beautiful?" He gestures out to the wide array of colourful trees around them.

She looks out and smiles. “Yeah. It’s the best view in all of England. That’ll change though.” She sneaks a glance over to him. “You’re the best view in all of England.”

Niall blushes pink remembering a compliment his da used to tell his mum. “No, you’re the best. You’re gorgeous, Louis.”

Louis smiles brightly and sits on the edge of platform basically and lets her legs dangle over the ledge. “You ever think of what we’ll be like when we’re married?”

Niall contemplates it getting down next to her. “Well first I’ll be taller than you. I’ll be big and strong and you’ll be beautiful.”

He feels heat spread through his face all the way down his to the collar of his neck. “How do people make babies?”

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know, but I want lots of them.” She reaches over and grabs for his hand.

"Do you think we’ll be happy though? My mum and dad weren’t happy and your parents don’t seem very happy." She looks over to him. "We will not be happy either?"

Niall frowns and maybe it’s the situation or how smooth her skin looks but he places a chaste peck to her nose, bringing his face up to finish with an Eskimo kiss. “Our parents aren’t us. My grandparents were happy with each other. I’m always happy with you.” He brings her into his arms kissing the crown of her head. “You make me happy.”

———Fifth———

Niall’s anxiety is through the roof, his blood freezing at the idea of going out in front of the entire school other then the fifth grade and their families. He straightens his deep blue vest over his white button up nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Louis, who performs later because they’re going alphabetically, is beside him. “Don’t worry. You’ll do great. If Miss Flack had let me, I’d be out there with you.”

Niall shakes his head feeling his entire body tremble. “Lou, I feel nauseous. I don’t think I can do this.”

"You can! Don’t worry, I believe in you." Louis says with a small smile as she leans down (she’s still a good four inches taller than him) and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I wish I was out there with you though. Reckon Miss Flack would let us perform together? You need music and I’m playing the recorder!"

"Maybe! I can’t do it without you!" He tugs her over to where their teacher is directing other students. "Miss Flack, can Louis and I perform together? I’m going to vomit and I need her with me!"

"This is a grade. I can’t let you two work together when no one else got the opportunity." She says sadly.

Louis bites the inside of her cheek and tears well up from the pain. “But, I can’t do this without him! Miss Flack, I can’t! I’ll just- just…” The tears spring free and go coursing down her face.

"Don’t cry, Lou, don’t cry!" Niall has to get onto the tips of his toes cupping her sharp jaw. He gives her a small Eskimo kiss like he had grown accustomed to. "You’re gorgeous and smart and you can do it!" He offers his biggest smile glad none of his teeth were missing at the moment.

Miss Flack frowns. “Don’t cry, honey. Okay, uh, Niall you can go on with Louis. I have to go get the next kid ready.”

One she’s gone, Louis smiles brightly. “Don’t worry, Ni. Just bit my cheek so I could make tears to convince her.”

Niall gets back onto feet hitting her shoulder lightly. “You actually scared me there for a minute! That’s not very nice, but at least we can go together.”

Finally another twenty minutes go by and they’re both standing on the side of the stage.

Louis takes a deep breath. “This is it.” She grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly. “We can do this, Ni.”

"I know we can because I have you." He hears their names being called heading off to stand on the platform with the lights shining down on the centre.

Louis hangs more off to the side. She gives him a quick smile before bringing instrument up to her lips and playing the little ditty that her mother taught her.

Niall inhales deeply his chest swelling with nerves. Once he deems it appropriate he starts tapping his right foot slowly speeding up the pace and rhythm.

Louis watches from her place on the stage as she plays the very Hobbit-esque tune over and over so that Niall can get his dance completed.

Niall jumps and does the foot work keeping his hands folded behind his back and his face forward the entire time.

When it comes to a close he starts to slow down to a complete stop feeling anxious all over again.

Louis ends the song and run smiles brightly. The audience is clapping and she knew they’d love him. She bounds across the stage and throws her arms around Niall’s neck. “Told you you could do it.”

Niall grips her by the waist, kissing her on the cheek as best as he could. “Only because you came with me.”

Louis blushes and smiles brightly. “I can’t wait to be married to you.”

"I can’t wait either. I’ll always love you." He brings her to the front of the stage with him having her bow to the audience.

———Eighth———

Louis laughs as Harry and Taylor rejoin the group after finishing their sentence of seven minutes in heaven. She watches as Taylor reaches out and spins the bottle in the middle of the circle.

When it lands on Zayn, the hottest girl the eighth grade (she already had a bra and started her period), she cheered and quickly spun the bottle to find her partner. It came to a stop on the Irishman of the group.

Niall’s heart picks up immediately glancing to Louis. There’s no way he would get to feel up Zayn of all people. “Um, I… Okay.”

He’s not good looking not at all. He’s five feet tall, his hair a gelled up auburn colour and his mouth, just a bunch of green metal glued down and rubber bands to fix his over bite.

Zayn stands up and grabs his hand pulling him up and dragging him towards the closet. She opens the door and they both disappear inside. “Uh, Niall? No offence, but I’m really not all that interested in you or making out with you.”

Niall deflates in stature clearing his throat to keep his voice from cracking. “Why did you bring me in here then?”

"Because the bottle landed on you." Zayn says, her voice implying the ‘duh.’ "So, but I like guys who are taller than me and a bit muscular."

Niall glances down at his arms but shrugs noncommittally. “I guess I understand. Why kiss someone like me right?”

Zayn doesn’t answer, already caught up in a text.

Louis is staring at the door where her best friend disappeared. Her stomach is tightening and she can’t figure out why. Ever since this whole puberty thing, she doesn’t understand herself.

Harry notices the small worried glances. He knocks his shoulder against Louis’ to gain her attention. “Do you like Niall?” Harry’s always been blunt and he’s never been afraid to say what he had to say.

Louis furrows her brows. “Course I do. He’s my best mate.” She looks back to the door a second more before her eyes widen. “Oh! No, not like that.”

Harry chuckles raising his eyebrow. “What about all that talk about getting married?”

"Well… We’ve talked about that since kindergarten. It doesn’t actually mean anything." Louis says with a shrug. "I mean, Niall’s a decent bloke and all, but I’d never marry a paddy. Can barely understand Niall when he talks."

Harry chuckles nodding along. “But come on he’s fit right? He’s an attractive guy don’t you think?”

Louis can feel the blush crawling up her face. “Not really. He’s short, has braces, weird hair… Need I go on?”

Harry laughs even louder finally calling Niall and Zayn to come out.

Niall comes out, his jaw aching and his throat burning. He heard Louis, everything she said. “I forgot that I was supposed to help my mum with dinner. Need to go home, but it was fun.”

Louis frowns, but makes to leave with him. “Wait up. I’ll stay at yours tonight.”

"My mum said no one can come over. I’ll see you later, Lou." Niall slams the door behind him.

Louis pouts as she watches the door close behind her friend and she frowns. “Maybe I should go home too.” She’s met a chorus of byes and see you laters as the group continues on.

The brunette hurries out the door, hoping to catch up to her friend. “Niall! Niall, wait up!”

Niall stops hurriedly composing himself. He looks up at her shyly feeling pain thrum in his heart. “I have to go. I can’t be late.”

She looks to the ground and fidgets. “Oh. Um, do you want to meet up tomorrow before you fly home to Ireland?”

"Louis, would you go out with me?" He hadn’t meant to say it, it just came out without him realising at first. His entire face is lit up when hope, braces on full display with his smile.

Louis stops breathing for a second. “You mean like on a date?”

"No, I mean like boyfriend and girlfriend." They were always close, it just made sense.

The girl freezes entirely and stares over at him. “Um, you leave for Ireland in tomorrow so there’s no point in me saying yes.”

"But I’m going to come back, I’m only gone for two months. Do you want to go out with me when I get back." He asks again wringing his hands together absentmindedly.

She smiles sadly. “Ask me again when you get home.”

Niall’s gaze shifts to the ground, his shoulders sagging considerably. “So that’s a no.”

"It means ask me when you get home." Louis says quietly. She leans down (she’s still got an inch or two on him) and kisses his cheek softly. "You better get home. Don’t want you to be late."

"Yeah, okay." Niall turns around trudging away. He isn’t sure she’d ever say yes.

———Ninth———

Niall’s happy to finally be back home in England. As much as he loves his family he missed his best friend not getting to see her for three long months.

Carefully he rapts his hand against the familiar cherry wood door leaning back slightly, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Jay quickly opens the door, eyes rimmed red. “Oh, Niall. You’re home, love. Um, Louis is in her room. We have a train to catch so you can’t stay long.”

"Is something wrong?" He squeezes her shoulder, frowning sadly. Something is wrong, which means something is wrong with Louis.

She blinks in confusion for a second before clearing her mind. “Uh, Louis’ grandparents aren’t doing so well. We’re going up to Doncaster to see them.” Jay steps aside, letting him in completely and shutting the door behind him. “Go on up, Niall. She’s just packing.”

"Thanks, Jay." Niall heads upstairs towards the room he’s been in so many times.

When he gets there he notices her door is open. He curves his back along the frame watching her throwing and stuffing random things into a suitcase. “Hey, Lou.”

Louis whirls around not recognising the deep voice. She freezes and forgets her own name when she sees him.

His once dark brown hair once gradually faded turns into the brightest blond she’s ever seen. His braces are gone, leaving only the whitest set of perfectly set teeth in their wake. He’s got muscles, lithe muscles, but she’s still floored by the change.

The one she notices the most is the sudden height difference. He had to of grown eight inches at least. She has to look up at him now and it’s weird. “H-hey, Niall.”

"I know you’re busy, but I thought I’d say hi you know." He offers her another smile deciding to sit down on her bed.

She breaks from packing and sits next to. She ends up curled against his side, ready to cry. “I’m worried about them, Niall. If they… You know, I think mum will want to move back to Doncaster.”

Niall’s feels his heart jump up in panic. He keeps her close to him, his fingers digging into her hips. “To be selfish I don’t want you to leave, but I understand if you move there.”

Louis sniffles back some tears. “I don’t want to move there either. I want to stay here with all my friends, with you.”

She basks in his touch for a moment before getting up to finish packing. “Our train leaves in an hour. I won’t be in school for at least a week.” She looks at him with a sot smile. “You won’t be lonely though. You’re going to have tons of friends.”

"Yeah, I don’t know. Wasn’t so popular in middle school," he huffs a small laugh lying back on the deep red comforter.

His shirt rides up revealing a sliver of his skin, tufts of dark brown hair trailing from his belly button and disappearing into his pants.

Louis freezes and looks over him. “That- that was then. This is now. I’m sure you’ll have people lining up to be your friend.”

Jay knocks on her door frame. “Louis, we leave in five.”

"Think it’s time I leave." Niall props himself up on his elbows, but doesn’t make any effort to get up fully.

Louis smiles softly, leaning over to place a small kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you when I get back.” She says, burying her face in crook of his neck.

"Yeah, call me if you need anything." Niall has his arm around her brushing her hair back behind her ear. "We have a lot to talk about when you get back. I’d do it now, but you’re leaving." He stands up gently tugging her up into his arms.

Louis feels her stomach clench at his words. She looks up at him and a light smile flits across her features. “Yeah. I’ll hurry home. I promise.” She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, blushing hard.

Niall feels his own face warm up kissing her instead on the nose. “I’ll see you later, alright?” He drops his arms starting to take a few steps back towards the exit.

——————

Zayn laughs at a joke that Perrie tells her. Her gaze is dragging across the boys entering the building. They land on a bright blond joking and carrying on with Harry. “Anyone know who the new kid is? He looks absolutely delicious.”

Perrie looks over Zayn’s shoulder grinning. “This is definitely his first day. He’s hot.”

Eleanor agrees hugging her books to her chest. “I would date him.”

Zayn smiles and walks over where her curly haired friend is. “Hey, Harry. Who’s the hottie with a body?” She says seductively as she pushes her chest out at best she can.

Harry laughs staring at Zayn in question. “You know Niall. The kid from seven minutes in heaven last year.”

Niall turns an entirely different shade at the compliment. He cups the back of his neck awkwardly, giving a half ass wave. “Hey, Zayn.”

Zayn’s jaw drops. “No fucking way. That’s not Niall. Where’s the braces? Damn, Horan. You fill out so nicely.” She runs a hand down his arm, squeezing at the muscles he developed.

"I’ll let you two find a janitor’s closet." Harry murmurs stalking off to find his friends.

Niall feels like a cornered animal. “I got them off over the summer I don’t know. Had a growth spurt and I just started working out.”

Zayn gives him a once over. “Ireland does you good. God, your accent is so fucking hot. We should really redo that seven minutes in heaven.”

Niall is turning several shades and variations of red. “Zayn, you’re cute and all, but I’m kind of holding out for someone once they get back in town I mean.”

"You mean Tomlinson? Niall, you don’t actually think she likes you, do you? You’ve been friend zoned." Zayn says with a pout. "Just go out with out me. It’ll be great. I can show you a great time."

"She kissed me yesterday though. Well on the corner of my mouth, but she did. She told me to ask her out when I got home from Ireland." He wasn’t friend zoned, Louis has been extremely touchy with him. "How do you know Louis anyways?" Niall may have been away for the summer, but he’s positive Louis and Zayn weren’t more than acquaintances when he left.

"Her mum and my mum started a book club." Zayn waves off the question. "Niall, babe, she’s emotionally distraught about her grandparents. Girls always seek emotion in times of distress."

Niall frowns. “Well I mean before I left she did say I wasn’t attractive. Then again you didn’t think I was either.”

"Even so, you’ve been friends since forever. Shouldn’t your personality already have her over?" Zayn says hoping he’d just listen to her.

"Just give me some time to think about it." Niall shoulders the strap of his backpack higher walking off to find his locker.

——————

Louis walks into school, two weeks after the first day. Her mum had stayed back in Doncaster but insisted she come back for her education.

She puts her books in her lockers before heading to the cafeteria. She’s so excited to see Niall again, to be wrapped in his arms.

Niall sets his plastic lunch tray down taking a seat next to Zayn. “Hey, beautiful.” He takes one side of her face in his hand planting a kiss on her glossed lips.

Zayn giggles and kisses him back. “Thanks, babe.”

Louis opens the cafeteria doors and scans the room until she finds Niall… Attached to Zayn by the lips. “N… Niall?”

Niall doesn’t even hear Louis nor see her. Instead he nips at Zayn’s bottom lip finishing with an Eskimo kiss. “How was your day?”

Louis can’t even bring herself to join the table. She runs from the cafeteria just wanting to get to class. She doesn’t make it though, collapsing by a set of lockers to cry.

Harry says goodbye to a few of his friends. He really needed to drop his bag off and not be late for trig when the bell rang. He immediately stops when he sees Louis a few lockers down from his. “Lou? Lou, what’s wrong?” He kneels in front of her wondering what could have happened. “Did your grandparents pass away?”

She shakes her head. “No. Why is Niall all over Zayn? I was gone for two weeks. What… Am I not good enough to wait for?”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Louis, what are you even on about? Zayn asked him out a week ago, they’re dating.”

"I wasn’t here. I didn’t know… I thought we were going to possibly be something when I got home." Louis looks at the linoleum tiles below her.

Harry is beyond confused. “Last time I checked you were insulting Niall left and right. You called him a Paddy and unattractive.”

Louis thinks for a moment. “I guess… I guess that I really don’t mean more to him than a friend.”

"Lou, I’m not placing any blame, but I’m pretty sure you’re the reason that you two are just friends." Harry glances at his watch realising he needed to leave.

Louis doesn’t want to hash out what happened in her room. “I guess.” She just sighs heavily. “I think I’m just going to head home.”

"Alright I’ll see you later then," he kisses her cheek sauntering off.

——————

Louis is sitting on her bed staring at her phone. Tears obscure her vision as she reads over the text from her mum. Her grandfather passed away and they think her grandmother will be gone within the hour.

She grabs her phone, dialling the only number she’s ever bothered to memorise beside her mother’s.

Niall has Zayn in his lap, his fingers rubbing against her soft cotton underwear, pressing it into her wet heat. “Zayn, fuck hold on.”

He slides his phone holding it up to his ear. “Hello?”

Sobs are coming through the receiver. “Niall… N-Niall, my gr-grandfather. He’s go-ne.”

Niall can barely understand Louis. “Louis? Louis, please. I’m kind of busy with Zayn.”

The brunette stops breathing for a second. “F-fine. Wouldn’t want to interrupt you with my grief.”

"I’m in the middle of something." Niall ends the call biting into Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn kisses at her boyfriend’s temple. “Who was that, babe?”

"It was Louis. She sounded kind of upset, maybe I should go check on her." Niall sighs taking his fingers out from under Zayn’s skirt.

Zayn sighs, but nods. “Yeah. You need to make sure your friend is okay. Trust me, a girlfriend isn’t worth losing a best friend over.”

Niall moves Zayn aside slipping his keys and phone into his back pockets. “I’ll see you later, okay?” He kisses her like he’s been used to doing for two weeks.

She kisses back, licking into his mouth. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Niall smiles to her exiting the small home. He checks to see that’s it’s almost midnight and it’d take awhile to get to Louis’ house from Zayn’s.

——————

Louis is sitting against her headboard, knees to her chest, face buried against her knees. She’s crying profusely, wanting her mother to be there to comfort her.

It’s nearing three in the morning. Niall would have gotten to Louis’ house sooner, but he couldn’t get a ride and there was three feet of snow on the ground.

Niall has no jacket, the tips of his nose, ears, and fingers are a frostbitten red. He digs through some of the snow finding a few rocks. Slowly he begins to chuck them aiming for Louis’ window.

Louis gets up checking for the source of the noise. She opens the window and looks out. Seeing her best friend there fills her with happiness and anger. “What do you want? Shouldn’t you be with Zayn or something? Just leave me alone to deal with this.”

"Louis, look I’m sorry for blowing you off. I shouldn’t have done that, you’re more important than any relationship I’ll ever have." In hindsight Niall should have brought a jacket.

Louis looks down at him. “You sure about that? I’m pretty much an emotional mess right now and I’m half tempted to leave you out here all night.”

"Please, Lou. I wouldn’t be here at three in the morning in the middle of winter if I didn’t care about you." Niall shifts around his socks getting wet.

Louis looks down and frowns. “If you can find a way to get in my room without me leaving to let you in, then I believe you.” She says, leaving her window open and going back to her bed.

Niall sighs. Louis never did make anything easy on him. He goes to the drainage pipe being as careful as he could to scale it. “Romeo, Romeo where for art thou, Romeo.”

He seizes the railing of her balcony pulling himself onto the platform. He makes a triumphant noise until he hits a patch of slick ice completely losing his balance, smashing his face against the sliding glass door.

Louis looks over to see Niall grabbing at his face. She gets up quickly and heads over and opens the glass door. “Are you fucking crazy? You could have hurt yourself!”

"I already did," Niall groans taking his hand away. There’s blood dripping from his nose and down his top lip. "You said I had to figure out a way to get up here so here I am."

Louis sighs. “Get your ass in here, you fucking idiot. I just want to be held and cry. Just… Stay the night?”

"I can definitely do that." Niall carefully steps into her toasty room realising just how cold he is.

Louis wipes away the blood and pulls him onto her bed. “So what’s up with you and Zayn? Not that I care or anything. You can kiss whoever.”

"She’s my girlfriend. Anyway that’s not the point; I’m supposed to comfort you, so get over here." Niall opens his arms to allow Louis to lie on him.

Louis crawls into them and buries her face in his chest. “I just can’t believe he’s gone. I love him so much.” As soon as she say it, tears begin to pour.

"I know love, I know." He massages her back, stroking along the curve of her spine with the palm of his hand.

She cries harder into his shirt and clutches tightly at the cotton material. “When will this stop hurting? They don’t expect my grandmother to last the night.”

"Things don’t stop hurting, Lou. They’re always going to hurt, but I’m here for you okay? I’ll always be here for you." Niall gives her an Eskimo kiss and he vaguely wonders if he’s crossing any lines considering he’s with Zayn, yet he can’t help but not care.

Louis says nothing, but holds tightly to him. She can feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and it calms her down considerably. “I’m not going to school tomorrow. If you want, you can stay here with me.”

"I think I’ll take you up on that offer. I’ll sleep on the ground though. I can’t go to bed unless I’m in my boxers." Niall chuckles nervously rubbing circles into her arm.

She frowns. “Please don’t. Just take your wet clothes off and cuddle with me. I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

Niall isn’t going to object. He gently lays her to the side standing up. He uses the pale glow of the moonlight to help him get rid of both his jeans and long sleeve shirt.

The brunette pulls the comforter and sheet back, crawling underneath and waiting for him. “I’m sorry I interrupted your time with Zayn. What were you doing anyway?”

"Uh… Nothing important." Niall goes a shade of red scooting back underneath the blanket and pulling Louis into his chest.

Louis yawns and nods. “If you’re sure. Thank you for coming. I really needed you.”

"You’re my best friend, Lou. I love you," Niall squeezes her a bit tighter closing his eyes. And just for a moment he pretended that this is how things were supposed to be.

———Tenth———

Louis is up trying to finish a paper for her English class when her phone rings. She sees Zayn’s picture pop up and she immediately answers. Ever since her and Niall started dating, the girls have become best of friends. “Hey, girlie. What’s up?”

"Okay, so you know when I said Niall and I broke up a few days ago? Well we just got back together a few hours ago." Zayn is so excited to tell Louis the best part.

Louis’ heart sinks a bit. She was hoping to maybe get Niall all to herself again. She forces as much enthusiasm into her voice as possible. “That’s great, Zee. Congrats, doll!”

"That’s not even the best part! Lou, Niall and I just had sex for the first time!" Zayn squeals giggling like mad. It’s something she’s been wanting for a while.

The brunette drops her phone at those words. She scrambles to pick up the device quickly. “That’s… That’s great, Zayn. I, uh, I guess I’ll have to congratulate Niall tomorrow. So he, um, took your virginity then?”

"No, but I took his. I lost my virginity to Liam like a month ago." Zayn murmurs offhandedly hoping Louis wouldn’t put two and two together.

Louis nods, but she’s not really listening. “That’s cool. Um, Zayn? Can we talk about this tomorrow? I have an English paper to finish.”

"Oh, uh, yeah, no problem! I’ll give you all the details tomorrow. Like Niall’s pretty hung, but anyways." Zayn laughs like she had made a joke.

Louis’ heart clenches. “Way to snag a big one. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She doesn’t wait for a reply before hanging up.

She can’t believe Niall would do that. They had always said they wouldn’t have sex until marriage and now she feels inadequate. There’s only one thing left to do.

She’s going to have sex, and make sure Niall finds out.

——————

Louis scans the halls looking for a guy she knows to help her with her plan. She doesn’t need to know them too well though where they have to hang out after the deed is done. She spots the perfect person.

"Sean! Sean!" She hurries over to him, looking up when she realises he’s a bit taller than she remembers. "Hey. I have a proposition for you."

Sean turns his back to his friends furrowing his eyebrows. “What is it, Tomlinson?”

"Um, well I was wondering if you maybe sort of wanted to have sex with me?" Louis manages to squeak out. She’s not so confident about this plan anymore.

Sean isn’t easily surprised by anything, but that question leaves him reeling. “Doesn’t your pussy belong to Horan?”

She shakes her head, confusion written on her face. “No. He’s dating Zayn. Why would you think that we were together?”

"Could ‘ave sworn I heard Niall tell that Harry kid a few months ago that he wanted to have his face between your thighs." Sean shrugs, it’s not like it matters to him

Louis blushes fiercely and shifts to try and hide her awkward. “Oh… Well, he’s got Zayn now and I just really want someone to fuck me so… Are you interested?”

"Fuck a girl that Niall likes and maybe piss him off? Sure I’m in." He chuckles returning to the conversation with Darragh and Dylan.

"Great. Um, I’ll text you." Louis says softly now that he’s got his back to her again. She heads back to her locker, hoping to calm the beating of her heart before Zayn or Niall showed up.

Niall shares a laugh with Liam as they move along. Niall’s eyes catch Louis’ deciding to raise his hand in a wave. “Hey, Lou.”

Louis tries to paint a smile on her face as best she can. “Hey, Niall. I believe I heard that congratulations are in order.”

Niall is confused but he nods slowly. “Uh, thanks? I don’t know what I’m being congratulated on.”

"Oh, uh, Zayn called me last night. You two are back together and everything. Heard it was quite the reunion." Louis says cryptically.

Niall feels his face burning bright. “Oh, yeah. It was, uh, very interesting.”

Louis smiles tightly. “So, yeah. Congrats on that. Where is the Pakistani Barbie anyway?”

"She’s not feeling well. I don’t know I tried calling and she wouldn’t answer." Niall is of course concerned, but he won’t blow up her phone.

The brunette nods and looks across the hall and sees Sean still standing there. “So, um, want to come over after school? Mum is over in Doncaster visiting family and such so we can just hang out or something.”

Sean looks back noticing Niall for the first time. “Oh, yeah. Can’t wait to be inside you, babe.”

Niall splutters his eyes wide. “Louis, you can’t sleep with Sean! He’s a prick! And he likes to call me paddy!”

"I didn’t really think you had to approve. Besides, maybe I like Sean. Maybe I’m romantically interested in him." Louis says a bit haughtily. She steps over to stand next to the boy, cuddling up to his side.

Sean gives her a look. “Babe, there is no emotional connection whatsoever.”

Niall points a finger at the opposing boy. “See! Asshole!”

Louis rolls her eyes. “You’re so funny, Sean. I’ll see you after school then.” She stretches up on her tiptoes and pulls him down for a rough kiss. “Just go with it,” she whispers.

"Whatever," Sean huffs kissing her back.

Niall shrugs. “Well it’s your pussy. Anyways I need to go pick up Zayn’s homework for her.”

Once he’s out of sight, Louis pulls away. “Thanks. Um, so my house? After school?”

"Sure but, uh, your little jealously plan isn’t really working." Sean rolls his eyes at the obvious crush.

Her face flares up in a massive blush. “It’s all I got though. Besides, do you want to fuck me or no?” She says with a huff.

"Yeah, whatever sex is sex. I have a class to get to though." Sean goes off with his friends to ditch rather than actually go to lessons.

——————

It’s two days later and Louis feels disgusting. She can’t believe she thought having sex with Sean was a good idea. Not that it was bad or anything (he was actually careful since it was her first time), but she doesn’t feel any better about herself or the whole Niall and Zayn situation.

She figured the only person who she can talk to about this is the blond himself. She grabs her phone and keys and heads down the block to his house.

She’s greeted by Greg who tells her that Niall is in his room. She thanks the boy and heads down the hall. She can hear Zayn’s voice along with Niall’s own.

"Zaynnnn," Niall groans. His toes are curled and his back is arched off the bed, his fingers leaving bruises along her hips.

Louis shrugs it off as one of their petty little play fights and opens the door. “Hey, guys- Oh my god!”

Zayn is pushing herself up and down Niall’s cock, riding him hard. Her hands are tangled in her hair- holding it off the back of her neck- and her body is arced perfectly. “Niall!”

Niall thinks at first it’s his mum. Almost immediately he lays Zayn out yanking his blanket over them. “Wait, Louis? Holy fuck, thought you were my mum. Jesus, you scared me.”

Louis is frozen in the doorway, hand curled tightly around the knob. “I just… Thought you’d know… Holy shit…”

Zayn is practically cackling from under the blanket. “I think we broke, Louis.”

Niall can’t help laugh at that. “We didn’t expect anyone to come in. I should start locking my door.”

Louis blushes a bright red. “Uh, I’ll just be sitting on the couch with Greg. Um, finish up and then come join me?”

"No problem. You pretty much killed my erection." Niall reaches over the side of the bed trying to search for his boxers.

Louis swallows the lump in her throat at that. “Sorry. We can’t all be as pretty as Pakistani Barbie.”

Zayn laughs and shifts off of Niall and curls up under the comforter. “I’m going to stay. I think this is a best friends forever talk.”

Niall’s eyes get big. “No! No, oh god, that’s not what I meant. I could get hard over you, but I’m not because I have Zayn, but you’re beautiful okay and not you specifically ruined anything, but you killed the mood that’s what I meant and- I’m not helping anything.”

Louis shakes her head. “No, no. It’s fine. I get it. I’ll be in the living room.” She shuts the door and goes to sit on the couch.

Niall practically shoots down to the first floor once he’s deemed himself decent in his underwear and t-shirt. “Lou, please that’s not what I meant at all.”

She just pats the seat next to her with a small smile. “It’s fine, Ni. Just… I wanted to talk to you, about sex actually.”

Niall starts choking on the air he’s trying to breathe. “Lou, I’m kind of with Zayn.”

"Not sex with you!" Louis shouts. "Sex in general!" She laughs and looks over to him. "I didn’t take your advice…"

Niall’s confused for all of two seconds. “Oh my god! You slept with Sean, didn’t you?”

Louis looks at the ground and blushes. “Yeah. It seemed like a really good idea at the time.”

Niall sighs sinking into the cushions. “You should have given your virginity to someone you loved.”

"Well, the guy I like doesn’t like me back. He’s got a girlfriend and everything." Louis says exasperatedly. "Sean seemed like a good solution."

"Who’s the guy?" Niall empathises squeezing her knee.

Louis stutters and looks up at him. “Who? Um, well… It’s, uh, Harry?”

"Oh," Niall nods his head deciding to get up. "Okay, why don’t you come back later tonight and we’ll hang out just the two of us?"

Louis frowns. “Yeah… Are you… Never mind. Uh, hope you have a good time with Zayn.”

"I will. I’ll see you later." He kisses Louis’ cheek jogging back upstairs.

———Eleven———

"I’ve been really concerned lately I mean Zayn’s been out sick for a week and a half." Niall expresses his concern to Louis that Tuesday morning they walk into school. "I try talking about it and she wants to change the subject all the time. I’m worried she’s like terminally ill or something."

"I’m sure she’s fine. She’s probably just knackered. You guys have basically been fucking like non stop." Louis rolls her eyes. She’s tired of hearing about Zayn and how sick she’s been.

"We haven’t been fucking nonstop. We slept together like three days before she got ill." Niall doesn’t notice Louis’ irritation.

"Maybe she got an STD or something." Louis says sounding bored with the conversation. "Do you want to hang out after school? Mum’s out of town again."

"Yeah, course. I just need to drop off Zayn’s homework." Niall heads into the cafeteria where the majority of people hung out before school.

Every eye turns to face the two coming in. Whispers immediately start to circulate and a buzz goes through the entire room.

Liam comes to them. “Hey, guys. I’m super surprised to see you here, Niall.”

"Uh, why?" Niall fixes the supplies in his arms, beyond confused.

"Wait. You don’t know?" Liam furrows his brows.

"Obviously not, so why don’t you just tell us." Louis says, irritated with today.

"Mate, seriously I’m clueless on whatever you’re talking about." Niall looks around at everyone staring at him.

Liam frowns. “Niall, Zayn’s two months pregnant.”

Niall’s stunned, his books falling from his arm. In about the space of that five seconds he fainted.

Louis is quickly on the floor next to him. “Niall! Niall, get up!” She shaking him trying to get him to come to.

Niall groans rubbing the heel of his palm against his eye. “Fuck, I had a horrible nightmare.”

Louis smiles fondly at him. “Really now? What was it about?”

"Zayn was pregnant. Wait. Why am I on the floor?" Niall’s starting to panic all over again. "It was only a nightmare, right? I’m not actually a dad?"

"Well… The rumour around school is that your going to be a dad." Louis says softly. "Don’t worry though. We’ll talk to Zayn. I’m sure that this is all just a big misunderstanding."

Niall hisses at the pain in his head and shoulders as he gets up. “Fuck. I’m ditching, I can’t go to school knowing I might have a baby in seven months.”

Louis sighs. “Yeah… Go see Zayn. Let me know what’s happening.” She lets a frown slip onto her face as she starts to walk away. There went any chance of Niall ending up with her.

——————

'Hey. You talk to Pakistani Barbie yet?'

'I'm at our spot, can you join me?'

'Our spot? Shit. I'm on my way. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Louis runs down the three blocks separating her from her best friend. She doesn’t like that he’s in their spot. They only go there when they’re upset or there’s an emergency.

She stops at the bottom of the tree and looks up. “Niall? You still up there?”

"Yeah." Niall calls kicking a rock over in case she hadn’t heard him.

Louis starts the climb up. Getting to the top, she reaches out like she always does. “Pull me up, love.”

Niall is gentle in yanking her up, helping her balance on her feet. He stares at the ground then looks at the landscape. “How are you?”

"Niall, we aren’t here to talk about me." Louis says softly. She grabs at his hand and holds it tightly. "Is Zayn…?"

Niall ducks his head refusing to make eye contact. “Yeah.”

Louis stops breathing at his answer. She can’t believe that Niall’s going to be a father. She pulls him in and hugs him tightly. She wants to try and make him smile. “At least your kid is going to be super cute. I mean, Irish Ken and Pakistani Barbie have to make a cute kid.”

Niall can’t even crack a smile. He starts crying hugging Louis close to his chest. “Correction, I might be the father.”

Louis pulls back and frowns. “Might…? Who else could be?”

"She slept with Liam and Darragh while we’ve been dating. Multiple times." Niall starts crying even harder.

Louis’ jaw drops. She can’t believe Zayn would do this. “What… What are you going to do? You going to stay with her or…?”

"I can’t just not be there. If the baby is mine I’m going to be there, but if it’s not I’m going to have to let her go." He turns away brushing his tears away from flushed cheeks.

"I’ll support you no matter what. You know I’ll never let you through this alone." She whispers as she looks down at him. She feels like they’re in kindergarten all over again.

Niall nods just resting his head on her shoulder. “I should marry you, honestly. Although it doesn’t mean anything.”

Louis’ heart shatters. She wants to go home and crawl into her bed and just curl up and die. She wants to yell and scream at him how much she loves him, but he’s with Zayn and possibly starting a family with her.

She laughs, a self deprecating sound coming from her vocal chords. “It’s okay. At least I’ll know in advance instead of wasting years of love and commitment on you.”

"You wouldn’t be wasting anything on me; you don’t even remotely like me." He laughs himself and its just as fake as hers.

The brunette can’t do this anymore. She needs this as much as she needs to just walk away. She grabs him by the back of his neck, pulling him in and slotting their lips together. Louis can feel the tears well up in her eyes as she moves her lips lightly against his before getting a bit more aggressive and trying to pour three (or more) years of repressed emotion into this moment.

Niall’s surprised, but he kisses back- wrapping his arms around her slender hips. Carefully he probes his tongue against her lips slipping it into her awaiting mouth.

Louis’ arms find their way around his neck and she stumbles backwards a bit till her back is pressed against hard bark of their tree. She quickly allows his tongue entrance and makes sure to touch their tongues together before sucking on his lightly.

When she needs air, she breaks the kiss choosing to stare down at the old wooden boards. She closes her eyes tightly and can feel the moisture leaving her eyes to run down her face. “I-I felt nothing.”

"Oh… Yeah. I didn’t either." Niall is disappointed, but he keeps that to himself.

"I should go. Um, let me know what happens with Zayn." Louis says as she disentangles herself from him and heads back to the ladder.

"Yeah," Niall leans against the railing. He could use another hour just clearing his head.

Louis is ready to say they’re traditional ‘love you’ that’s always said when they part ways, but it doesn’t feel right. “See you tomorrow then.”

"Love you," Niall disappears into the little wooden house.

——————

'So I have some news on the baby situation.' Niall finds himself texting Louis a few days later.

Louis bites her lip in nervousness. ‘Call me. I miss your voice. (:’ she sighs, hitting send. They hadn’t spoken since that day in their spot.

Niall doesn’t think twice dialling her number on the keypad. He waits until he can hear the click and the sound of her voice. “Hey.”

"So what’s the news on baby gate? Is the pregnant Pakistani Barbie kicked to the curb?" Since finding out that Zayn cheated on her best friend, Louis had been rude and completely uncivil to the girl.

"Lou, the baby is mine. I’m going to be a father." Niall sighs rubbing at his temples. "Look, my entire family knows, but I still have to tell my mum we’re positive that it’s mine."

Louis sits down on her bed sighing. She had been hoping and praying that the kid wasn’t his. “How do you think she’s going to take the news? Do you need anything from me?”

"Maybe just your oh-so-wonderful presence. That should be terrific." Niall can distantly hear his mum pulling into their garage.

"I’ll be there in ten minutes. Just don’t talk about it till I’m there. Love you." Louis quickly hangs up the phone and gets herself dolled up. She out the door and heading to his house within minutes.

Half-fast walking half-sprinting, she makes it to his front door. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down before knocking.

Niall calls to his mum that he got the door. He knows it’s Louis and its confirmed when he opens it to see her there. “Hey, love. Come on in; it’s still cold.”

Louis steps inside and sees Maura sitting in the living room. “How did she react when she found about Zayn?”

"Uh, she’s always been supportive and she’s understanding." He leans down planting a kiss to his mum’s cheek.

Louis smiles and sits next to her second mum. “Hey, mum. I missed you.”

Maura smiles and quickly hugs her back. “Do you know what this is about? Niall’s acting like he’s murdered someone.”

Niall let’s his head hang between his shoulders. He loves his mum, but he’s scared to tell her nonetheless. “So I am the father.”

Maura sighs, but nods. “How are you and Zayn going to raise them? Will they be staying here or Zayn’s house? Have you thought of any of this?”

"Uh, well, my mum still has all the stuff from the twin’s nursery. I’m sure you could use that." Louis says trying to be helpful.

"Zayn’s parents are refusing to let the baby stay with them. Correction her father is refusing. She’ll have to live here, if that’s okay." Niall is worried, what if he isn’t a good father?

"With what room, babe?" Maura says softly. "You know I’d love to have them here, but there’s no room."

"Zayn would still be with her parents. I’d just move some things around in my own room to accommodate a nursery." Niall glances to Louis exhaling loudly.

Louis smiles and reaches out her hand to tangle her fingers with Niall. “Your kid is going to be the cutest, even if you have to share DNA with /her/.”

Niall cracks a smile. “Yeah, I know. It helps that Zayn is the good looking one in the relationship.”

Maura bites her tongue before she says something she’ll regret. “I’m going to make dinner. Louis, are you staying?”

"If you’ll have me." She pats the seat next to her, inviting Niall to sit. "If she’s the good looking one, then I must be the pope."

"Have you fucking seen her? She’s always been pretty while I was a fucking loser for the majority of my life." Niall collapses next to Louis resting his head in her lap.

"Think what you want, but two timing hoes who feel the need to spread their legs for multiple people are not good looking." Louis sing songs. She honestly wants nothing to do with Zayn anymore and she’s wondering why Niall is still dating her. "Why can’t you break up, but still be there for your kid? It’s doable- especially since they’ll be living here."

"I… Well I think I’m in love with her." Niall whispers staring at his hands.

"But she doesn’t love you! Niall, she slept around while she was dating you! She couldn’t tell you that you were the baby daddy. That’s…" Louis wants to smack him, shake him, kiss him. She’ll do anything to get him to realise that Zayn isn’t for him.

"I know no one will understand, but I love her. I’m not going to just leave her she promised never to do it again." Niall is pretty much done with this subject.

Louis shoves him off her lap and huffs as she gets up. “You’re so fucking stupid if you believe that lie. She’s a fucking slut that whores herself out! Do you know how long this has been going on? Over a year!” She shakes her head, throwing her hands in the air. “But no, don’t listen to your best friend who just doesn’t want to see you hurt. That would be a stupid idea.”

Niall is getting increasingly angry with her. “You know you’ve just never liked the idea of Zayn and I dating! Do you want to fuck Zayn or something or do you just not want me happy?”

"Yeah, that’s it. I’m so jealous that your sleeping with Zayn. News flash, Niall, anyone can get Zayn to spread her legs!" Louis shouts. She just doesn’t get how he can’t see it. "And of course I never wanted you and Zayn to date! I hate competing for my best friend!" The brunette says, face completely red.

"You’re not competing for anything! You’re calling Zayn a whore, but you dropped your knickers for Sean! Whatever. While you’re fucking pouting over bullshit, I have to prepare for a baby that I can’t afford!" Niall’s face is turning red, the veins on his neck standing out.

"If you fucking wrapped your dick, this wouldn’t be a problem!" She screams at him. "And I only slept with Sean because you fucked Zayn! We made a fucking promise to wait for marriage and you broke that!"

Maura pokes her head in. “Guys! Guys! Calm down! What the bloody hell is all the shouting for?”

"Fuck you, Louis! I was wearing a fucking condom and it broke! And who the fuck cares if I had sex? Get the fuck over it you fucking cunt!" Niall ignores his mum, seething in rage and anger. "Even when I first started dating Zayn you’ve had a big fucking problem! Fuck, and that fucking make out session while I was dating Zayn? Doesn’t that make you the whore?"

Louis is glaring at her ‘best friend’ and she’s so mad she’s crying. “This is ridiculous! I’m done with you! Don’t fucking call me or text me or anything! We’re not friends or anything. Just forget I even exist!” She storms from the house, slamming the front door behind her.

——————

Niall yawns stretching his arms over his head, scratching at his bare chest. “Yazzy, time to get up, baby.” He cautiously picks the small bundle up from her crib cooing at her. “Hey, love, ready for school?”

The small baby girl gurgles as her eyes slowly pry themselves open. She smiles happily up at her daddy and giggles.

Niall lies her down onto his mattress going about his room to find clothing. “You’re going to meet all my friends, beautiful. Just have to get you ready.”

She squirms around trying to get her dad back in her sights.

Maura walks in, coffee in hand and bath robe wrapped around her. “Meet your friends? Does that include a beautiful brunette that I miss opening my front door without permission?”

Niall sighs digging through a dresser drawer until he found a long sleeve white button up with a butterfly over the left side. “I’m just taking her to daycare so I guess whoever sees her.”

"You two have got to get over this. You’re best friends for goodness sake." Maura says as she sips at her coffee.

"I’m not in the mood right now. Anyways I have to get the little lady ready." Niall sits on the bed in front of his daughter kissing her nose and making a face.

Yasmine giggles and bats at her father’s face once it’s close enough. She lets a big yawn go and blinks rapidly to keep her eyes open.

Maura sighs, but won’t fight him on it. “Just make an effort, that’s all I ask.”

"If I see her, I’ll let her hold Yasmin." He grabs a diaper from the nightstand changing her carefully so she could fall asleep. Once he’s done with that he gets her dressed and situated back into her green bright blanket.

——————

Louis closes her locker softly as she turns to face her new ‘friends.’ Ever since the fight with Niall, she’s being killing time with Sean and Darragh since their hobbies (making fun of Zayn and Niall) seem to line up. “So anyone want to place bets on when Pakistani Barbie is coming back to school?”

"Don’t know about her, but apparently Ken is back today." Sean says as he throws an arm around the short girl’s waist.

Niall enters the school, his backpack slung over his back and the car seat firmly gripped in one hand. “Alright, Yazzy this is high school. The worst place ever just remember that.”

He tries to be as quick as he can heading down the hall without jostling Yasmin too much. He spots his friends in the corner going over to join them just inside the cafeteria.

Liam is the first to spot the baby and practically squeals as he catches a glimpse of dark black hair in the baby carrier. “Oh god! She’s adorable!”

Yasmin furrows her brows and tries to shrink away from the slightly deranged man.

Niall settles the seat onto the scuffed tile floor. “Time to come say hi, babe.” He makes quick work of unbuckling the straps wrapping his hands around her tiny frame. Niall coos settling her on his hip making sure to support her neck. “Guys, this is Yasmin.”

The three months old blinks a few times, taking in the new sights. She doesn’t venture from Niall’s side at all. In fact, she curls in closer to him.

Liam coos and waves slowly. “Hi, Yasmin! God you look just like your mum, except those eyes. Definitely have your dad’s eyes.”

"She’s a bit shy. I don’t know, I’m trying to get her to be more social." Niall walks around handing her over to Liam.

Louis sees Niall and the baby from where she’s standing next to Sean. She smiles at the wary expression crossing the baby’s face as she’s held by Liam.

Liam smiles and holds her close. “She’s so tiny.” He can feel a gaze from across the hall on him. “You going to show her off to Lou?”

"If Louis wants to come over she can. Otherwise I’m staying right here." Niall grabs a, plastic chair making himself comfortable.

Yasmin wrinkles her nose and her bottom lip starts to to wobble. Soon enough, she’s crying and squirming in Liam’s arms.

Louis untangles herself from Sean at the child’s cries and heads over to see if she can help. “Uh, you boys have everything under control?”

"Yeah, let me test something out." Niall coos at Yasmin gathering her back into his arms hoping that would solve it.

It works for all of thirty seconds before she’s screaming again.

"Maybe she’s hungry. Try this," Louis reaches out and softly brushes the knuckle of her pointer finger up and down her cheek. When the baby’s head turns toward her, Louis smiles. "Yeah, she’s just hungry."

Niall sighs looking around the table. “Can someone hold her? I need to heat up her bottle.”

Louis shrugs. “If you want, I can hold her. I mean, as long as your okay with that.”

Niall holds her out making sure Yasmin was alright before jogging off with the diaper bag, hoping the cafeteria staff would willingly heat the formula up.

Yasmin cries again staring up at Louis in confusion.

"Shhhh. It’s okay. Lou-Lou’s got you. No ones going to hurt you." Louis coos down at the little girl. She holding her tightly and rocking her gently, not wanting to accidentally hurt her or anything.

Niall jogs back having already tested the milk on his skin. “Yazzy, hey, baby girl. I have your bottle.” He cradles her like he usually did when feeding her, pressing the bottle to her lips.

"Told you you’d have a cute kid, Horan." Louis says with a small smile. "Her eyes are absolutely hypnotising."

Liam looks between the two before quietly grabbing his backpack and leaving them there alone.

"Yeah, she’s beautiful alright. Other than her eyes those looks are her mum." He watches her closely making sure she’s getting properly fed.

Louis was silent for a moment, biting back every rude word she has about Zayn. “How is the Pakistani Barbie? Haven’t seen her since… Well, the beginning of the year.”

"Fine, I suppose. She comes over sometimes, but most of the time I’m really only raising Yasmin myself. I pay for everything and look after her." He really hates how this all turned out for him.

Louis bites back the told-you-so on her tongue. “Well, I know we had a bit of a… Falling out, but if you ever need help or just want a night to yourself I can help.”

Niall smiles, planting a kiss to the corner of her mouth without really thinking about it. “Thanks, Lou. You know I missed you.”

She smiles brightly and tries- unsuccessfully- to keep the blush from her face. “I missed you too. Sean and Darragh are the worst friends a girl could have.”

"I can’t believe you managed to stay friends with them honestly." Niall rolls his eyes, but chuckles.

The bell rings, cutting off any reply Louis was going to make. “Let’s get her to daycare and get ourselves to class.” She gets up, grabbing Yasmine’s diaper bag and her own backpack. She looks to Niall. “I really did miss you.”

"I missed you too." Niall’s glad he took his mum’s advice.

———Twelfth———

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Niall! Happy birthday to you!" Maura and Louis sang as the six month old Yasmine claps excitedly even though she doesn’t know what’s happening.

Louis places a small homemade cake on the table with eighteen candles lit and burning. “Hurry up and make a wish!”

"Hmmm…" big Niall takes a second to think finally leaning down and blowing the flames out.

"Yay! Yazzy, ready for your first piece of cake?" He grins down at the toddler cooing and kissing her ear.

Louis smiles and takes the cake back into the kitchen, taking the candles out and cutting a slice for herself, Maura, and Niall. She sets the pieces down before grabbing the smooshed up strawberries and bananas for Yasmin. “She’s still a bit young for foods like this, but she can have her own form of dessert.”

"Add a little frosting. She’ll like the frosting." Niall swipes his finger through the icing on his nudging his finger against Yasmin’s mouth.

The child opens her mouth and grabs at her father’s finger, putting it in her mouth and chewing with her gums as she got the sugary treat of his hand. She smiles and squeals and claps her hands as soon as the taste hits her tongue.

Louis rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling brightly as she opens the mashed fruit. “Okay, daddy. Eat your cake so Yas can eat her food.”

"Alright, alright." He leaves a big kiss on his daughter’s cheek starting to eat his food.

Twenty minutes later and the three pieces of cake are gone and Yasmin is falling asleep in her high chair. “Why don’t you two put her down for the night while I clean up down here?”

Louis perks up at the suggestion from Niall’s mum. “Sounds great. Do you guys mind if I crash here tonight?”

"It’s no problem, Lou. I’ll take the couch tonight then and take the baby monitor." He ascends upstairs with Yasmin curled up close to him.

Louis is close behind him, voice getting softer as they get towards Yasmin’s room. “I mean, I pretty sure we can both fit in your bed. Besides it’s your birthday. You’re not sleeping on the couch.”

"I mean if you’re comfortable with that." Niall sets the baby down into her crib pulling her second blanket over her tiny body.

"Of course! Besides, I still need to give you your gift." Louis says with a bright smile before leaning the crib railing and pressing a soft kiss to the jet black locks.

"Okay, what is it?" Niall sits on his bed tossing his shirt into his laundry basket.

Louis fidgets. She didn’t think about how to present her gift. “So, when I talked to Sean about sleeping together and everything, he said that he thought I was your and that you want your head between my thighs.”

She shifts and goes to sit on the bed facing him. “If you still want that… It’s, um, all yours.”

Niall starts choking on nothing. His eyes are wide staring at her. “Wait, are you kidding?”

She shakes her head in the negative fashion. “No. I wasn’t exactly sure what to get you, but I thought this would be the most personal.”

Niall looks down in between her thighs. “Sean might be an absolute prick, but he isn’t a liar.”

Her heart skips a beat as he undoes her shorts. “Then I’m all yours for the night.” She scoots up the bed, laying her head on pillow and smiles shakily.

"I feel bad doing this with Yasmin in the room." He bites into his lip eyes flitting over to the crib.

Louis frowns and looks over at the baby. “The only other place would be the bathroom or our treehouse.”

"Come on." Niall takes one of the baby monitors with him locking both of them in the bathroom across the hall.

Louis laughs lightly as she’s pulled across the hall. “So you’re okay with your present then? I was actually really worried you’d laugh and be upset.”

"Lou, just shut up," Niall growls lifting her up by the hips and onto the counter. He gets onto his knees running his hands up from Louis’ knees to her thighs spreading her legs.

Louis squeaks a bit, but listens to what he says. She wouldn’t be able to make a noise anything due to the fact that she’s watching his every move, wanting to remember this.

He starts to rub two of his fingers over her knickers nice and tight over her centre. Niall can feel the fabric dampening pressing it into the slickness.

She whimpers a bit at his touch, but merely, spreads her thighs a bit wider, wanting him to have complete access to her.

He finally gets them off and away from her legs. “You’re so beautiful.”

Louis blushes. “Whatever you say. Just hurry up before your mum comes up here.”

Niall dips his head in mouthing at her completely, lips brushing at the start and finish of her sex.

Louis gasps as his mouth makes contact. She looks down, running her fingers through his hair to push it back from his eyes. “I hope you appreciate this. I shaved for you and everything.”

Niall separates her labia sticking his tongue in between her folds to press flat against the heat and moisture.

The brunette moans lightly. She hadn’t thought about the arousal and pleasure this would give her. “H-how long have you wanted to do this?”

"Since seventh grade." He closes his eyes pushing his muscle inside of her.

Her eyes shut and her head tips back as he breaches her. She’s never had this done to her, never even thought about it. She wonders why she hadn’t let him do this before. “Jesus, anytime you want to do this, just ask. Fuck.”

Niall laughs lightly his tongue vibrating inside of her from the sound.

The hand in his hand tightens lightly. “If you wanted this since seventh grade, why didn’t you just- shit- ask?”

"Didn’t think you’d want me doing that. I looked like a fucking ugly twat." He grimaces slipping a finger in next to his thrusting tongue.

"I’m your best friend- oh, fuck. You could have been the ugliest dude on earth and I would have done this for you." Louis lets her head fall back against the glass of the mirror.

"You could have said something." He pulls away to flick at her clit.

Louis’ breath is unsteady and she can feel a tightening in her stomach. “That would have been- Jesus- the most awkward conversation. Shit! Oh god! So close, Niall.”

"Come on, baby, come on you’re almost there." He sucks the little bundle of nerves into his mouth.

Louis feels something inside her snap and she’s coming hard and fast. She can feel herself release and it’s the weirdest feeling she’s ever had. “Fuck, oh shit. Jesus, Niall.”

"Oh fuck." Niall looks up at her, release dripping down his cheeks and off his jaw.

Louis looks down and blushes profusely. “Jesus. Was that me? I’m so sorry!”

"No, don’t be sorry. I’m flattered that I could do that to you." Niall stands up pulling her underwear up her legs.

Louis slumps on the counter. “Uh, happy birthday. Although I feel like it was present for both of us.” She hops down and pulls her shorts up. “That was my first, uh, orgasm.”

Niall blushes, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. “You couldn’t get off with Sean?”

Louis shrugs and lets the red stain her cheeks. “Was in too much pain to worry about that.”

"Didn’t he give you time to adjust?" Niall feels awful that Louis lost her virginity to an asshole.

"Kind of." She mumbles. She really doesn’t want to talk to Niall about this. "Let’s just get to bed. I’m knackered." She heads to his room without waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, okay." He sheds himself of most of his clothes minus his underwear. He uses one of Yasmin’s baby wipes to clean off his face settling back onto the twin bed.

Louis is a bit more reluctant, but she eventually strips down to her bra and underwear. She does grab one of Niall’s vests and slips it on, unhooking her bra once it’s on. She crawls into his and snuggles up close to his side. “Happy birthday, Niall.”

"Thanks, Louis." He turns her around until he’s spooning her trying to fall asleep.

It’s a good thirty minutes later and Louis hadn’t been able to fall asleep. Her mind is reeling, wondering if she had done the right thing tonight. “Niall? Are you awake?”

There’s no answer though, with how much Yasmin kept him up, he’s out like a light.

Louis sighs, but continues as if he was awake. “Remember how mad I was when you and Zayn started dating? It’s because I thought we were going to be together. Remember how distant I was when Zayn told me you guys had had sex? It’s because I wanted us to lose our virginity to each other. Remember how I said I felt nothing after making out with you in our treehouse? It was a lie. Fuck, Niall, I’m in love with you. And it hurts so much because I know you’ll never see me as anything more than a best friend. We always used to say we were going to marry each other, but I took it seriously. I have our wedding all planned out- every single detail. We’re going to get married in Ireland on the seventeenth of March and I’m going to meet all of your crazy family and it’s going to be absolutely perfect. Fuck, I’m willing to convert to Catholicism so we can get married in a Catholic Church. I just… I love you so damn much and I know it’s dumb because I’m just that friend from kindergarten.”

Yasmin starts to sob, batting her arms up and at the air.

Louis waits for a second to see if Niall would stir, but when the bed is still she gets up and picks up the bundle from the crib. “It’s okay. Lou-Lou’s got you. It’s okay. Everything is going to be just fine.”

——————

"Fuck you! Louis and I have nothing going on!" Niall shouts. Louis and Yasmin were just upstairs while Zayn and him were downstairs in a screaming match.

Zayn rolls her eyes and fixes him with a glare. “Like I fucking believe that! You’re always all over her! The hugs, the looks! You’re fucking her, aren’t you? You’re a damn whore!”

"I’m not fucking her! Who the hell are you to call me a whore? You’re the one who’s been fucking Darragh and Liam!" Niall’s absolutely seething his fingernails digging into his palms.

Yasmin’s cries can be heard through the house. She’s confused as to why her daddy is yelling and she doesn’t like the harsh noise.

"I told you that stopped! What the hell do you want from me? I’m sorry that we can’t all have accepting parents and that you’re stuck with Yasmin as result, but it’s not my fault!" Zayn is rubbing at her temples, trying to will away this headache. "Will someone shut that god damn crying up?"

Niall looks at her shocked. “She’s upset, she’s not just going to stop fucking crying! Get the fuck out and you won’t hear her!”

Zayn huffs and pushes past Niall to head up the stairs. If no one was going to take care of the child than she’d take care of it. She throws open the door to Niall’s bedroom to find Louis holding her child and trying to shush the babe.

"What the hell is this? Get the fuck away from my daughter! If you want a child that fucking bad, talk to Sean!" Zayn says as she advances on the brunette.

Niall runs after Zayn getting in between her and Louis. “No! No get the fuck out of here! Get out of my house!”

"Give me my daughter, you fucking slag!" Zayn is pushing against Niall, tears coursing down her face. She can’t be second to Louis, she just can’t be.

"Zayn, stop it! You’re never around Yasmin anyway!" Niall is trying to hold her back.

Yasmin wails bunching Louis’ shirt in between her small fists.

Watching her daughter cling to the blue eyed girl is what pushes Zayn over the edge. She stops fighting and struggling and just breaks down in Niall’s arms. She’s crying into the blond’s shirt, arms resting against his chest where they had been beating only moments before.

Louis looks at the girl in fear and pity. “Do… Do you want to hold her?” She looks to Niall to see if he’ll allow it.

Niall shoots Louis a look shaking his head. “Zayn needs to take a day or two to cool off.”

The darker female sobs a bit at those words. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Louis shifts a bit uncomfortably. “I should let you two finish your conversation.” She grabs Yasmin’s blanket and heads out to find Maura.

Niall sighs looking down at her. He pinches the bridge of his nose groaning.

——————

Louis is in the kitchen makes herself a brew and warming up a bottle for Yasmin. The baby is now just under a year and is starting with slightly solid foods, but she still loves her bottle.

Niall was out running some errands and it was just her and Maura. “Do you need me to get a job, mum? I feel like I live here more than my actual house.”

Maura chuckles lightheartedly. “Lou, I have no problem with you being here.”

"But there’s so much chaos and people! If you ever want me to leave, just tell me." Louis says with a smile as she tests the warm liquid in her wrist before handing the bottle to the girl.

"There’s not that many people dear. You’re welcome to move in." Maura laughs as she sat on the couch.

Yasmin coos holding the bottle up to her mouth.

Louis fixes their cups of tea and sits down next to her, holding out a steaming mug. “As much as I would to, I can’t do that to you. Plus, Zayn would probably have an aneurism.”

"Zayn’s not going to be a problem." Maura murmurs into her steaming mug.

Louis quirks a brow over the rim of her mug as she takes a sip. “What does that mean? She can’t even stand when I hold Yasmin. I’m sure living with her won’t give her any qualms about me.”

"She broke up with Niall yesterday. From what I can tell it’s permanent." Maura doesn’t want to admit she’s happy about it.

"They always say it’s permanent, but they always get back together." Louis says softly. She wants them to be done for good, but she won’t believe it.

"Niall never leaves the house when they break up. He left sometime this morning and hasn’t been back. Louis, I’m his mother and I have my instincts but I know it’s not just a break, it’s a complete sever." She takes Yasmin, cooing at her granddaughter.

The brunette looks down at her tea and smiles softly. “Well at least there won’t be any more yelling. What about Yasmin though? She needs a mum.”

"The fight was recent. I’m not sure when he’ll talk to Zayn." She sighs trying not to worry about Niall.

"Do you-" Louis cuts herself off as she realises that she knows exactly where Niall would be. "Can you watch Yasmin? I’m going to find Niall."

"Of course, love, just hurry back." Maura kisses Yasmin’s forehead leaving to put her to bed.

Louis slips on her shoes and heads out looking across the street to their spot. She hurries across the road and quickly scurries up the makeshift ladder getting caught at the top like she always does. “Niall?”

Niall’s beyond smashed by this point, an empty case and equally empty beer bottles cast of to the side. He sways in his shot groaning.

Louis does her best to pull herself up. Once she’s there, she settles herself next to him. “What the hell are you doing? You’re drunk and your daughter is looking for you.”

"What are ya doing here?" Niall slurs turning his disoriented eyes to look at her.

Louis sighs. “Looking for you. Why didn’t you tell me about Zayn?” She grabs his hand hoping the touch would get him to focus.

"Didn’t want to… Uh, talk about it." He tugs his hand away leaning against the wooden banister.

Louis pulls him back over towards her. “Please stay away from the railing. Niall, we tell each other everything. Why couldn’t you talk to me about this?”

"Because my heart hurts. Leave me alone." Niall turns his back to Louis trying to stay on his feet.

She stays quiet, unsure of what to do. “Can you get down from the treehouse? I need to get you in bed.”

Niall smirks pressing her back into his chest. “You want to get me in bed? Baby, I’ll fuck you into the mattress.”

Louis blushes fiercely. “That’s not what I meant. You’re drunk and I need to get you to your bed.”

"You don’t want me to fuck you? You liked it when I ate you out." Niall chuckles kissing the side of her neck.

"What I want isn’t important right now. You need to lay down. You’ve had way too much to drink." She says softly. His lips pressed to her neck had her ready to cave, but he’s drunk and he wouldn’t want her if he was sober.

Niall sighs stepping away. “You’re killing my mood. I’m trying to have fun.” He reaches up grasping the large tree trunk. Sloppily he gets himself up balancing on the railing. “Bet I could walk on this.”

"I’d rather you didn’t." She looks up at him and sees the manic and crazy in his eyes. "Get back down here. I… Kiss me."

Niall starts taking a few steps forward having to steady himself before he fell, one leg nearly knocking him off kilter.

She steps closer and grabs his hand, pulling him back down to the dilapidating wooden floor. He’s practically dead weight though and she wasn’t expecting that. They both are tumbling to the floor and he ends up half laying on her and half on the wood. “I asked you nicely.”

Niall groans rolling onto his back. “I was trying to have fun. Why’d you ruin it?”

"Because I want you alive after tonight." She says matter of factly. "Find something fun to do that doesn’t risk your life."

"I want to fuck you, but I can’t do that. You don’t want me to." Niall stays lying down, his eyes bleary and foggy.

"Don’t put words in my mouth. I said it didn’t matter what I want, I never said I didn’t want to." Louis rolls her eyes. She figures he’s not going to remember any of this in the morning so she can be a bit more cavalier.

"So you do want to?" Niall smirks again throwing one of his legs over Louis’ smaller one.

Louis doesn’t answer. She just reaches up and pulls him down so she can kiss him properly. She’ll take one for the team. One night of tears is better than a dead or seriously injured Niall.

——————

Niall’s eyes flutter open hissing at the harsh sunlight burning his tired retinas. “Fuck.” The headache hits him like a bulldozer, his temples throbbing and blood pulsating.

Louis hadn’t slept much last night- maybe two hours total. She pretends to be just waking up though as she hears Niall moving about. “Well, good morning to you too.”

"Oh god. What happened? Why are we outside?" He holds his head trying to rub it at the same time.

He doesn’t remember.

That hits Louis hard, although she’s not really surprised. He doesn’t remember her getting him off and he doesn’t remember the feel of her tight heat around his fingers… It’s probably better this way.

"You were drunk. You and Zayn broke up and you got completely smashed. I came up here to look for you and I figured it was safer to just sleep up here than try and get you down with drunk."

Niall sighs nodding along to what Louis said. “Alright, well maybe we should head home. I need painkillers.”

Louis nods. “Can you make it down without falling?” She sits up herself, trying to subtly make herself a bit more presentable.

"Yeah, probably just need to wake up." Slowly he sits up yawning.

"Why? Just get back to our- your room and go to bed. That’s my plan- sleep the day away." She says as she searches for her second shoe.

"Yeah, I really need a fucking bed after the night I had." He swings his legs over the edge beginning to climb down.

Once she’s on the ground next to him, she glances up shyly. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

"Drinking. I remember my fourth bottle and that’s it." He’s really regretting having had that much.

Louis shakes her head, holding his hand as they crossed the street. “Come on then. Bed time for you.”

Maura is in the living room with a very much awake Yasmin. “There you two are. Niall, you’re going to have to hire a babysitter if you want to stay out. I don’t do this baby thing anymore.”

"I’m so sorry, mum. Here I’ll take her." Niall holds Yasmin up making a funny face.

Yasmin giggles and pats at her daddy’s cheek before yawning.

Louis smiles brightly. “Sorry, Maura. That’s my job. Should’ve been around to take care of her.”

"I won’t be leaving any time soon." Niall keeps his door open lying on his bed with Yasmin close by.

Louis stands in the doorway unsure of where she belongs anymore. “Um, I’ll watch her next weekend while you’re at prom. I’m not going so I figured I could spend my night with her.”

"Uh, I don’t know if you remember, but I don’t have a date anymore. I mean, I have an extra ticket. Would you like to go?" Niall turns his head biting into his lip.

She smiles lightly. “Only if you really want me to go. I mean, I wasn’t going because I didn’t have a date.”

"Well you have one now." Niall pats the other side of Yasmin for Louis to lie down.

Louis shuffles into the room and takes her place beside the small child. “I’m really sorry about Zayn. Why did it end? Who broke up with who?” She asks quietly.

"Zayn broke up with me. She never gave me a real answer." Niall kisses Yasmin’s forehead grinning at her.

Louis frowns. “Well, if you need anything let me know. You know I’m always here for you.”

She yawns and looks down at the small girl falling asleep between them. Tracing small patterns on her stomach like her mother did for her, Louis speaks again. “What does this mean for Yasmin? She needs a mother.”

"She’ll still see Zayn. I just need to talk to her about arrangements. I’m not going to deprive my daughter of a mother." Niall presses his lips to Yasmin’s temple doing the same to Louis.

The brunette smiles and lets her close softly. “Okay. I need sleep and so do you. Love you.”

"Love you too." He snuggles into Yasmin closing his own eyes.

——————

Louis smiles brightly as she looks at the group of friends she’s dancing with. It’s one of those ridiculous songs that people grind to and she can’t stop laughing.

Harry and Taylor are practically dry humping on the dance floor. Liam and Danielle are in same position, but they somehow manage to throw a level of actual love in the actual dance moves.

Niall is pressed against her from behind, but they’re mainly just swaying from side to side. “Thanks for taking me. This is better than I thought it would be.”

"Well I paid money for those tickets and I wasn’t going alone." Niall has to say in her ear for her to actually hear him.

She’s about to respond when the song fades out and a much slower starts to play. “Alright all you lovebirds out there. Grab your bird and bring her to the floor.”

Louis sighs and looks up at Niall. “Guess we should give the couples their space.”

"They can fuck off, let’s go." He tugs her body into his, grasping at her hips.

She laughs lightly and wraps her arms around his neck, letting him lead. “I’m so glad you ran into me in kindergarten. Can you imagine a life without each other?”

"No, I really couldn’t. I’m glad to have you in my life, Louis." He fixes his nose into her neck swaying from side to side.

Her heart stops for a second. She can feel the grin working its way onto her face. “You’ve been there for me for thirteen years. It’s going to suck when we go to University.”

"No, I’m going to the same University as you. I don’t care, I’ll follow you. You want to move down the street or on the other side of the world I’m going to be right behind." Niall promises Louis holding her tighter.

Louis pulls back a bit so she can see his eyes. The sincerity is killing her and she smiles so brightly. “As long as you keep your promise and marry me, you can follow me anywhere.”

Niall grins kissing her nose. “Yeah, we’ll see. One day after university we’ll see.”

She smiles and laughs brightly. “Don’t wait too long. I already have everything planned out.” She says in a teasing voice.

"Maybe I have everything planned out too you don’t know." He laughs the music drowning out the sound.

"We’ll have to confer then. For now, take a cheesy prom picture with me." She reaches inside the pocket of his jacket and freezes when she feels something silky. "Uh, Niall… Why do you have one of Yasmin’s bows in your pocket?"

Niall looks away feeling embarrassed. “Actually that’s, uh, the bow you gave me in kindergarten.”

"What?" Louis asks surprised. "I thought you threw that away a long time ago."

"No! I take it with me whenever I’m nervous." He feels like a complete loser.

She frowns. “Then why do you have with you right now? It’s only prom. It’s not like you have to worry about your date finding someone else. Why are you nervous?”

"You make me nervous." Niall feels like he’s going to die of embarrassment.

Louis blinks a few times before smiling brightly. “I make you nervous? Why? How? It’s just me. I mean, yeah I actually look half way decent with make up on, but you’ve been with better.”

Niall finally stares at her and in disbelief. “Be quiet. You’re the best I’ve been with, you’re my best friend.”

She blushes and can’t wipe the stupid grin off her face. She leans forward and presses their lips together. “Thank you. Now dance with me.”

"Okay." He takes both of her hands in his, twirling her out and drawing her back in dipping her over his arm. She never looked so beautiful.

Louis laughs as her curls bounce around and fall out of the up do her mother had done her hair in. She sticks to him the whole night laughing, dancing, and just enjoying herself.

The DJ calls for the last dance and she looks up from where she’s seated at a table with her friends. “One last dance?”

"Yeah, I can do for one last song." Niall grips Louis’ fingers going back to the dance floor. "I like this song." He starts mouthing the words of Chasing Cars to her a light smile gracing his lips the entire time.

Louis hums the tune before the chorus starts blaring. “You know, I think I would.”

"Think you would what?" Niall chuckles raising one of his eyebrows.

Louis blushes and looks at down at his chest. “Lie with you and just forget the world.”

"I think I would too." Niall feels like they’re back in elementary school all over again.

Louis smiles and leans her head on his shoulder and just lets him sway them back and forth. It was a perfect way to end the night.

——————

"Oh my god! Look at your face! You’re such a fucking idiot." Louis is laughing and pointing to a picture of Harry where he looks ready to sneeze.

Liam chuckles and points to a derpy one of Darragh on the next page of their yearbook. “At least he’s not alone.”

Niall is flipping through pages himself rolling his eyes. Of course Zayn won prettiest smile and face for the girls.

"Guys, look at this." Harry points down at the page smirking at both Louis and Niall.

Liam looks over his shoulder and howls with laughter. “Oh my god! That’s fantastic! Best picture ever! Can you guys sign this?”

The page is a picture of Niall and Louis holding hands and staring at each other’s they’re caught in mid-laugh.

"Cutest couple! What the hell?" Louis quickly begins to read the small caption.

Niall is just as shocked. “We’re not even a damn couple! How the fuck did we win this?”

Liam is laughing hysterically, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Everyone thinks you guys have been together since seventh. They thought you broke up since Niall had supposedly cheated, but got back together.”

Niall gapes. “I would never cheat on her! I mean granted, I ate her out on my birthday, but still!”

Liam is doubled over even more, nearly on the ground, dying of laughter. “You guys have hooked up? This is even better!”

Louis face is a bright red as she gives Niall a look. “At least the two of you are the only ones who heard that.”

Niall holds his hands up. “That slipped I’m sorry!”

Harry is right there with Liam laughing until his face is red.

Louis rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Just don’t go around telling everyone in University. I want good reputation there.”

"You guys are going to University together? You really don’t want to deal with this long distance relationship stuff do you?" Liam says with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

Niall frowns. Good reputation? Does that mean Niall wasn’t good enough for Louis or something? “Yeah I wouldn’t want to ruin anything for you. I have to go. There won’t be any relationship to worry about anyway.” He pushes his chair back stalking off down the hall. He actually thought Louis liked him, but she doesn’t.

Louis frowns as she watches him go. Was it wrong to not want people to think she sleeps around? She’ll ask him what’s wrong later. Right now, she needs to focus on her last final of senior year.

———College———

Louis storms up the stairs to the third floor of Canyon Hall. She’s muttering and cursing and throwing open stairwell doors before stopping at suite 332 and banging loudly on the wooden door. “Niall! Open up!”

Niall turns his music off setting his textbook aside. He knows this is going to turn into a venting session. “Come in!”

Louis throws open the door and screams before slamming it behind her. “She’s a fucking twat!”

"Roommate?" Niall pats the place in front of him. This would be a long one sided conversation.

"I fucking told her I had an exam tomorrow so I would in our room studying tonight and she brings her fucking cheerleader friends over and they practice in our room! There’s a fucking cheer squad in my dorm!” Louis is beyond pissed as she throws herself in the seat. “And then, as her fucking friends are leaving, her boyfriend comes in and they start undressing each other!”

Niall can’t help but laugh quickly quieting it down. “Sorry, sorry she sounds horrible. Just stay in here.”

Louis huffs and moves so she curled into his lap as best she can. “Why can’t I just room with you like I did my senior year of high school?”

"Well, I think there are rules against that here. Whatever. There’s a party going on so why don’t you be my date?" Niall runs his fingers through Louis’ hair brushing it away from her forehead.

She looks up skeptically. “A date to a college party? I thought you were supposed to show us single and leave with someone sexy.”

"I’m not in the mood to hook up. Besides the minute I came here not a single girl has approached me." Niall shrugs. It should bother him, but it doesn’t.

Louis laughs. “Bleached blond boys are a dime a dozen here.” She sits up in his lap and wraps her arms around him tightly in a hug. “What if a want to hook up though? Maybe I’m just playing hard to get when the boys ask me out.”

It’s true. College is a complete one-eighty for both of them. Guys actually talk to Louis and ask her out. Random guys tell her she’s pretty and it’s a huge confidence boost, but she says no thank you and always walks away. She always grabs Niall’s hand and curls against him after that.

Niall frowns, but shrugs. “Then go ahead. I’m fine being a wallflower. I’ll just nurse a beer all night while you get it in.”

She rolls her eyes. “You know I’m kidding. I don’t want a reputation here. I barely want to have friends besides you, Ed, and Perrie. Go get changed. I’ll be borrowing one of your shirts since I can’t go to a party in jeans and a cami.”

"Well technically you could." Niall tugs his shirt over his head raiding his dresser drawers.

Louis shrugs. “Could, but I won’t. Now, jumper or flannel?” She pulled his simple grey jumper out and one of his red plaid flannels out and is holding them up to her torso. “The jumper would be a bit big and kind of hand off the shoulder and I’d roll the sleeves of the flannel and button the flannel and tie it to make it more form fitting. Which one?”

"I like the sweater." Niall murmurs smiling. She always looks great wearing his things.

Louis hangs the flannel back up and slips the sweater over her head. True to her word, it hangs slightly off her left shoulder. She grabs his hairbrush and brushes out her hair before pulling it up into a messy bun. “Screw campus rules. Can I crash here tonight? Would Ed mind?”

"Nah, his only rule is that if he’s sleeping in here he doesn’t want to wake up to the bed creaking." Niall grabs the back of her thighs pulling her into him for a hug.

She curls into and sighs happily. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” She kisses at his neck and pulls away. “Come on then. Let’s get to party and get wasted. If I’m going fail my exam tomorrow, might as well make it spectacular.”

"Sounds like a plan." He shrugs his jacket on heading towards the door.

She slips her red TOMS and follows him out the door. Their fingers are laced together and she sighs heavily. “At least something went right today. I got to see you and now we’re going to drink.”

"Well I’m glad my presence could be of service." Niall kisses the back of her hand grinning.

She laughs and smiles brightly up at him. “Just promise me that when I start throwing up you’ll hold my hair back.”

"I’ll do whatever you need me to." He’s glad to have her tucked into his side.

They get to the party and immediately it gets wild. Louis doesn’t leave Niall’s side at all and she’s knocking back shot after shot of… Something. She’s laughing and smiling and letting her hair fall from her messy bun as she takes another shot.

She looks up to Niall and smiles brightly. Her eyes are completely dilated and the room’s spinning a bit in her vision, but Niall is clear. “I love you so much.”

"I love you too." Niall’s face is flushed red, trying to keep both of them steady.

"Really? I always thought you loved Zayn and I was just like the sister who wanted fuck her brother." She giggles loudly and tries to cover the noise with her hands.

"You want to fuck your brother?" Niall makes a noise of disgust

Louis laughs right in his face. “I don’t have a brother! I want to fuck you.” She giggles and leans in to press kisses to his neck and nips lightly at the flesh there.

Niall laughs. “Ohhh. Well you’re in luck, I want to fuck you too.”

"Really? Then why haven’t we done something about this yet?" Louis says in astonishment. She smiles. "Let’s get out of here and get back to your dorm."

"I like the sound of that." Niall staggers away dragging Louis with him.

It takes a few minutes, but soon enough Louis is pressed against his dorm door. Her lips are pressed to his neck as he presses her to the door. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted you.”

"God I’ve wanted you since seventh grade." He moves his hands underneath the large sweater shoving her jeans down.

Her breath hitches in her throat as he manages to get her clothes off. She’s pulling him to his bed, barely letting go of his lips long enough to breathe. “Come on, Ni. Need you so badly.”

She stops her walking once they’re there and she pushes him on the bed crawling up between his legs. She makes quick work of his jeans and boxers, reaching out to tug him to full hardness.

"Fuck, Lou, fuckkkk." Niall thrusts into her hand, moaning.

Louis kisses at his hips before stretching her lips across the head of his cock. She lets her tongue swirl around the leaking appendage, collecting the precum on her tongue.

"Babe, so good," he laces his fingers into Louis’ hair tugging lightly.

Louis moves up, kissing her way up his torso till she’s at his lips. “Come on, Niall. Fuck me. I’m so fucking wet for you.”

"I’ll fuck you so hard." He pushes her back onto the bed shoving two fingers in.

Louis moans loud and unabashed. She’s still got his sweater on, but she’s completely naked from the waist down. She’s looking up at him and grabbing at his arms trying to get exactly what she needs. “Niall, just fuck me. Forget fingers, please just fuck me.”

Niall wipes his fingers off on the sheets pushing inside of her.

Louis moans wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She can’t believe she’s finally getting what she’s been after for years.

The door to the dorm opens and all Louis can hear is mumbled cursing. “Fucking hell! Niall! I said no sex in here!” With that the door slams once more.

"Not now, Ed; I’m fucking Louis." Niall slurs trying to keep a rhythm.

Louis gasps as he hits someplace inside her. “Shit! Niall! Sorry, Ed! Oh, god!”

"Louis, you feel so damn good." He feels the pit of his stomach burning low.

"Harder- fuck- Niall, please!” Louis is digging her nails into his shoulder blades, chasing that tightening feeling in her body.

Niall readjusts his knees slamming into her hard. “I’m so close!”

Louis locks her knees against his hips as she moans his name loudly and comes hard around him. “Fuck, Niall!”

Niall pulls out coming across her chest and stomach. “Jesus.”

Louis giggles. “I prefer Louis, but Jesus is okay too.” She leans up, kissing at his lips. “Sleep now. Tired and drunk.”

"Yeah, definitely tired." Niall curls under the blankets dropping off soon after.

Louis curls into her best friend’s chest. “Love you, Niall.” She whispers before passing out as well.

Ed, who patiently waited until he hears what he hopes is an orgasm, slowly and quietly heads back in. “Well at least the sexual tension will be gone now.”

——————

Louis rolls closer to the heat source that her face seems buried in. She groans at the pain that flares through her head with the movement though.

When the source of her heat moves though, she’s suddenly more awake. She quickly sits up and panics a bit when she notices that she’s completely naked in a bed with- “N-Niall?”

Niall groans covering his eyes with his hand. “Mum, five more minutes.”

Louis shakes his shoulder. “Niall, wake up. Come on, this isn’t the time for games.”

"Lou, go to bed." He turns on his side pulling the blanket over his head.

"Niall James Horan, are you naked?" Louis asks tensely. She really hopes his answer is no. She doesn’t think she can handle the implications.

"I-" Niall stops to check, tired gaze flitting down. "Why the fuck am I naked?" He sits up fast throwing the sheets away without realising, seeing that they were both naked.

"Do you remember anything from last night? I… I don’t remember anything the fourth shot of tequila." Louis says softly.

Ed comes in at that moment, three coffees and pastries in his hands. “Well, good morning, lovebirds.”

"Ed, what the fuck happened last night?" Niall’s so confused and a little bit worried.

"Well, I come home to see you have Louis spread out on your bed and fucking into her." He shrugs nonchalantly. "At least now the fucking sexual tension between you guys will be gone."

Niall’s beyond shocked eyeing Louis in disbelief. “I don’t remember any of that.”

Louis stares down at the bed, eyes filling with tears. “I… I missed my exam. I need to go.” She quickly climbs over Niall and off the bed, blushing slightly when her thigh brushes his flaccid length.

She redresses herself, pulling her jeans and Niall’s sweater before scrambling towards the door. “I-I’ll see you boys later.”

Niall doesn’t get a chance to respond before the door is slammed.

Ed rolls his eyes and offers Niall a coffee and pastry. “Lovely girl. She’s a bit loud in the sack though.”

"Shut up, Ed. I just fucked up my friendship," Niall grumbles pushing the food away.

Ed frowns. “How? You like- possibly love- her and she obviously likes you.”

"She just fucking left she doesn’t like me!" Niall is exasperated pinching at his nose.

"If you can’t see the obvious love she has for you, then you’re fucking dumb at shit." Ed says as he gets on his bed. "After you busted on her, she said she fucking loved you."

Niall stops breathing for a moment. “You’re… You’re not just humouring me are you?”

Ed looks up from the textbook that’s open on his lap. “After watching you pine for two months now, I wouldn’t joke about this.”

Niall locks himself into the bathroom after that, letting this information sink in.

——————

Louis storms up the stairs to the third floor of Churchill Hall. She’s muttering and cursing and throwing open stairwell doors before stopping at suite 332 and banging loudly on the wooden door. “Niall! Open up!”

It’s been a week since she had stormed up to this very same door and yelled the exact same thing to the blond on the other side. “If you think this is some kind of sick fucking joke, I will never talk to you again.”

Niall is in the middle of brushing his teeth sighing. He spits out into the sink answering his door. “What do you want?”

"What do I want? I want you to stop fucking ignoring me and fucking answer me when I call or text you!" Louis yells, face red and eyes red from crying to Perrie about her best friend.

Niall groans shaking his head. “I’m not ignoring you I just need some space.”

Louis stares at him in disbelief. “Space? Why because you can’t believe you fucked me? I’m sorry I’m not runway material like your precious Pakistani Barbie!”

Niall’s flaring red in a space of seconds. “No! I’m not fucking superficial! It’s for something completely different!”

"Then tell me!" Louis yells again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you fucking lied and said you were in love with me!" Niall shouts ready to slam the door.

Louis frowns. “What are you talking about?” She looks around unsure if anyone was nearby to hear them.

"Ed told me how you said you were in love with me. The least you could do is not lie we’re best friends!" Niall is frustrated and upset and ready to cry all over again.

Louis blushes and looks at the ground. “Can we talk about this in your room where no one has to hear us fighting?”

Niall lies on his bed letting her decide whether she wanted to leave or not.

Louis comes in and shuts the door. “Now, let’s discuss why you think I’m lying.”

"I fucking know you’re lying, Louis, just give it up." He sighs exasperated.

"If you know, then prove it. Tell me what proof you have so we can just end this friendship if this really is going to drive us apart." Louis says quietly not wanting this friendship- this life long relationship to end.

"You remember eighth grade when I went into that stupid closet with Zayn? We didn’t do anything, she thought I was unattractive. I sat there and listened to what you said about me to Harry. You called me a paddy and told him how unattractive I was. When I asked you out you said wait until I got home but I knew that as just a nice way of saying no. I thought after I grew I could change but it didn’t change a thing and when you said you loved me a week ago? You liked me once I was better looking but if I as still that ugly brace faced loser you wouldn’t like me at all. I know you don’t, Louis, okay? I know when we promised each other that we’d get married it didn’t mean anything." Niall’s crying by now hiding his face in his hands.

Louis is staring at him, tears flowing down her face. “I said that stuff in eighth grade because I was scared to admit it. In ninth grade when I came back from Donny, I thought we were going to be together but you were with Zayn. In tenth grade, I was mad that you gave it up to Zayn. I wanted us to lose it to each other, but I slept with Sean instead. In eleventh grade, when I made out with you and told you I felt nothing, that was a goddamn lie. In twelfth grade, on your birthday, after you fell asleep I told you how much I wanted to be with you. That day Zayn broke up with you? You got wasted and to stop you from doing something stupid, I let you finger me and I got you off. And last week when I told you I love you, I meant every single word. I fucking love you, okay? I have since sixth grade and it just took me longer to figure it out.”

"I fucking loved you since that day you became my friend in kindergarten." Niall cleans his tears doing the same for Louis.

Louis looks up at him with a watery smile. “What have we been doing for the past eighteen years? I feel like we could have spared ourselves so much drama.”

"Just… Fuck it, at least we aren’t too late." Niall kisses Louis lacing their fingers together. Maybe this is what being happy felt like.

Louis smiles into the press of lips. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

"I’m in love with you." He murmurs kissing her again. "Would you, Louis Tomlinson, be my girlfriend?" He’s never felt so happy, so complete.

She smiles brightly and nods. “I thought you’d never ask.” She surges forward locking their lips together.

"I’m glad I finally did." Niall snuggles her close, wrapping his arms around her like he did in kindergarten.


End file.
